Breath
by Jaspre
Summary: Song-fic based on Breath by Breaking Benjamin. A slightly angsty pre-slash piece where our guys are trying to deal with they way they feel about each other while still struggling to be themselves. This is what the song led me to write.


Title: Breath

Author: Jaspre

Warning: Pre-slash, slight angst

Summary: Song-fic based on Breath by Breaking Benjamin. A slightly angsty pre-slash piece where our guys are trying to deal with they way they feel about each other while still struggling to be themselves. This is what the song led me to write :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relative to Harry Potter, the actors, JK Rowling... I own a coffee maker, though. Yummy :)

* * *

From his seat in Potions, Harry watched his professor's every move. How he had fallen in love with the man, he didn't even know himself. What he did know, however, is that they would be perfect together. Sadly, Severus didn't seem to be aware of that. Yes, the man was cold, surly, hateful, and rough, but Harry just knew... if Severus could forget who they were and why they should hate each other, they could be the two happiest people in the world. He needed to find the courage to finally tell him how he feels. Severus turned on him, then, and gave him a look of pure loathing. Slowly, Harry felt his hope waver as the man began to speak.

Despair weighed heavily on Harry's heart after class. He blindly wandered out of the classroom and soon found himself at the Quidditch pitch. He summoned his Firebolt and kicked off into the air. His mind kept repeating Severus's heartbreaking words in his head. Worthless... incompetent... worthless... incompetent... worthless... incompetent... He's tried so hard, yet he's failed again and again.

If Severus would let go of the mask he wore everyday, they would have a chance. Harry wanted Severus to show him passion... I've tried so hard. If Severus would let go of the mask... I've tried so hard, but nothing has worked. Let go of the mask. Please...

He loved him so much! He wanted Severus to love him in return. Sometimes it hurt to breathe when he was around him. Anytime he even thought of Severus, his chest felt tight and yet... cold and hollow. Yes, relationships took work to last, but they shouldn't require this much work. Harry felt the despair creep back into his mind. Was it really a useless attempt pursuing the man he loved so completely? His head said yes, but his heart cried no. Harry tipped his head back and screamed to the empty sky.

Severus collapsed behind his desk and closed his eyes. Everyday, it became harder and harder to hide what he felt for the boy. He'd noticed Harry staring and had done the only thing he could do to hide his emotions: he'd lashed out viciously. Today, he'd gone too far, though. He wasn't incompetent or worthless. No, he meant everything to Severus. Any vain hope he'd ever had of garnering Harry's affections were forever lost to him now.

From his seat at the staff table, Severus pushed his food around while watching Harry with one eye. If he would look at him just once, maybe he would know how he felt. It was absurd to hope for anything but hatred from Harry, he knew, but he still couldn't help himself. He'd tried so long to beat down his... feelings...

His traitorous mind successfully annihilated his appetite. Slowly, he pushed his seat back and left the Great Hall. Back in his classroom, he sluggishly prepared for the next day's classes. He wanted everything that boy could give him. Passion, love, friendship... Severus roared in frustration and threw an empty vial against the wall. He watched detachedly as the glass shattered. Some hit his hand, but he wasn't aware of it. The memory of haunted green eyes clouded his vision.

Severus clutched his chest and gasped for breath. That brat had stolen his heart and _his breath_. It made him feel immensely stupid to think such a thing, but it was nonetheless true. Each day he lived was for Harry now. Severus took a deep, calming breath. He would need to make a decision. Fight for Harry or move on. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. His mother had once said relationships that count take work. If that is the case, their's will never be finished being worked on. Harry wasn't his father; he never was, and the things he'd said in previous years... Nigh insurmountable.

So, he will fight. If his heart is so determined, Harry must be worth it. Severus had never found himself in a situation like this before. He loved him. He would wait for the right moment. Somehow, things must change between them. A niggling thread of doubt situated itself into Severus's heart and mind, though. Neither of them had ever shown interest in the other. He hung his head and began to think it futile to even try. He hated himself almost as much as he hated Harry in that moment. They had never show inter... Severus's head snapped up and his eyes opened wide. Neither of them had shown each other interest, yes, but something occurred to him, something that might be the answer he needed. He swiftly left his room.

Severus stopped in front of Harry's hunched form and leaned his head to the side. When Harry looked up, he saw no anger. No, he saw something... unexpected. Severus smiled at Harry's hopeful green eyes.

"Harry."

"S…Severus?"

*Finis*


End file.
